End of A Beggining
by CagedWriter
Summary: Syaoran leaves of China and 6 years he returns with a kid, what will Sakura do?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters although i do own this fan fic.**

**Story 1: The End of a Beggining.**

**By: CagedWriter**

**The words were silent in my head they didn't want to come out maybe I didn't want to tell him good-bye or mybe I was scared i'd never see him agian, i really dont know. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, im in the fifth grade, on thing thats obvios about me is im always late. His name is Li Syaoran, he's been my crush and my pain in my neck since we met. Now i should probley get bakc to my story huh. I stood there tears trailing down my cheeks. I hadn't expected it to end like this, for him to go back to China and me to stay in Tomeda, Japan. But that is how it seems it is to be played. I was never perfect and i never always got what i wanted, i have the best of friends and an awesome family if you exclude my brother Touya. I have wonderful people in my life and thats what supports me. I watched him look back at me and i began to wonder, then he was running towards me and i wondered if he had forgotten something. When he reached me and drew from his pocket a box. He opened it and i gasped there sat a beautiful ring, i knew it wasn't a real diamond but it was still beautiful. **

**"Its a promise ring" he said, his voice soft but i could hear the crack, he didn't want to go,**

**"It's beutiful" I replied afraid to touch it unless it was all a dream.**

**"It's for you" he said his voice drawn tight.**

**"Oh!" I said. I wanted to slap myself for my stupid comment.**

**Maybe it ment somthing. No not Syaoran. He slipped the ring on my finger and i smiled, it twinkled in the light,**

**"Last call for flight 812 to China" A animated voice called and he sighed, he placed a kiss to my cheek and took off running. I sat ther enad blinked and then the tears began to fall as he looked back once more as he boared the plane and he smile as I watched the plane leave. I fell in a heap the sobs falling from my lips as I let them go. I hated how i felt but i was also scared to admit them.**

**6 Years Later**

**Its been 6 years since that fateful day and yet the ring still resided on my finger i heard he was married and I cried but it wasn't the end of the world I still had my life to live and I had to finish school. The heart of a child never dies and so i still feel lonley when i return to the place we first met the tree has been fone for years but its trunk still lays where it had been. I sit there and think my thoughts are very odd these days, filled with thoughts of colleage and boys. Always boys. After all what is a single woman to do think of boring things each day. Nope my days are filled with classes, spending time with my friends namely Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol ran the company she worked at and Tomoyo had been her best friend since forever. Tomoyo ran a fashion design company and she did alot of modeling for her dear friend. A ceasless smile graced her lips as she thought of the two love birds, everyone knew they were in love but neither were about to admit it to one another. Now back to the story. RIIINNNGGG. Off went my phone. I quickly reached into my pocket where i had deposited it a few moments ago.**

**"Hello?" I question**

**"He's coming back" A voice said and i blinked**

**" May I ask who this is?" I asked**

**"Syaoran Li is returning to Tomeda Japan" It said and then the line went dead. I looked at the screen and it said unknown. I stared at it swallowing the lump in my throat. I dialed a number it rang three times **

**"Hello?" A voice questioned**

**"Eriol is it true?" I asked**

**"Is what True?" he questioned**

**"Syaoran" I simple said his name**

**"How did you know?" he asked "You weren't to know at all it was a surprise" He said as he sighed**

**"I got a call a male I didn't know who it was" I replied**

**"well dammit" he said "yeah he's supposed to be in today"**

**"Sakura" the voice whispered behind me and the phone slid from my grasp and it clanked to the ground as i slowly spun around the people where all around me and some stared after all he was a trillionair. I swallowed again my emerald green eyes following there path up his body finally meeting his own amber gaze. I almost whimpered but i wouldn't give into the tears. He reached out and brushed a knuckle against my cheek. I jerked back**

**"Sakura..." he said my name again**

**"Its Kinomoto to you Li" I replied and i watched the expression on his face harden and he straightened up. **

**"Very well then I would like you to meet my daughter Hakura Li, Hakura this is Sakura Kinomoto can you say hello?" he asked silently. Only then did i notice the child hiding behind him.**

**"Where's your wife?" i asked and i watched the expession on his face die.**

**"She died last year" he said although he didn't seem quite that disturbed about it. I shrugged it off as I turned away and i began to walk. My legs felt like rubber and i wasn't sure they would keep me from collapsing. I was scared, i had fallen in love with him and now he was back and i could feel those same feelings wealing up in me. The tears threatened to spill over as a hand grabbed my shoulder and i stopped. I turned my head to look at him and he stepped back. I could tell it was hurting him, i knew him to well.  
"See you later" I said as I began to walk as i turned the corner i ran, i couldn't take the chance of looking back, my heart couldn't take it. **

**I arrived him my it seemed like an eternity before i was sitting on the floor on the inside of the house i had grown up in. Tomarrow was his birthday that i remebered. How i was gonna last i didn't know. I didn't realize i was crying until i felt the tears drop on to my hand. I rose my fingers to my cheeks well enough they were cascading from my eyes. I screamed then and just let it out, Kero i saw my poor dog most be so confused. He came slwoly to me and licked my cheek as I ran a hand through his fur, he was a german shepered, a little big but still lovable. I had to call Tomoyo she's the only one who knew the truth. I reached for my phone and sighed, when i Syaoran had said my name i had dropped it. Just then there was a knock on the door and Kero growled. I rose from my still postion on the floor and peeped through the hole, the light was off i couldn't see who it was. I flicked the switch. Damn the light must have went out. I flicked the lock open and opened the door. He shoved it open and before i could say a word his lips crashed down on mine i tried to scream but it was drowed out by my moan. His lips were so hard yet soft on mine. We battled for what seemed like and enternity.**

**"Saku.." was all he said as he pushed me up agianst the door.**

**"Sayo.." I said before we began the battle all over again. He groaned as he lifted me from the ground and even though it was difficult and akward i wrapped my legs around his waist.**

**"You dont know how long I've wanted to do this to you", he said his messy chocolate brown hair nuzzled my neck and I arched my back. I wanted him to stop yet i didn't I didn't know what i wanted. **

**"What about Hakura?" I asked suddenly **

**"Eriol picked her up" he said**

**"Is that safe?" I asked with a chuckle**

**"Probley not but I had to see you in private" he said with a grin as his tongue flicked out against my skin and i let the moan fall from my lips. I wanted him to continue. **

**"Syao..damnit...ahhhh!" I screamed as his teeth sank into my flesh. My hands were already busy undoing the buttons of his shirt. I peeled it away and my hands brushed over heated flesh. **

**"Sakura..." he groaned. Our clothes were quickly diminished as I pulled him naked by his hand to my bedroom. Its colors greeted him with a grin, dark green his favorite color. I smiled as we tumbled onto the king size bed. I suddenly found myself on top of him and he glared at me, but thats how it happened. My hands splayed over his chest running my fingers gently down following the path of dark hairs. Okay so maybe were wern't all naked I still wore bra and underwear adn he was still in his boxers, black i mite add. Mine was just a pale pink but they were sheer as if made for pleasure. I blame it all on Tomoyo by the way. I stared up at me.**

**"I couldn't stop thinking about you after i left" he said his amber eyes clouded with pain. I shifted on top of him and they darkened even more.**

**"Lets not talk about the past lets worry about now" she said as she leaned down and grated her teeth over his hard nipple. I eeped as he threw me off him and i soon found myself under him his breath heavy as he peeled away my bra and underwear, its not like i really had any choice. He looked down at me with that evil grin of his. My he was rather hard i noticed as I peeled away his boxers and he grimaced. My finger skimed over his member as he groaned into my neck. **

**"Sakura if you continue that this will end right now." he said **

**"Cant have that can we" i pulled my hand higher until they were wrapped around his back and my fingers were wound in his chocolate hair. My emerald green eyes coulded with pain as he thrust into my tearing my hymen as he still the suprise and the reconition on his paled face.**

**"Why didn't you say somthing?" he questioned as he stid still although I knew it was hard for him.**

**"I knew you wouldn't continue through with it, now hurry before i come with out you" I replied as he urged my hips up to meet his. He began a slow rythym but as were both neared our climaxes we sped it up. Soon we were gasping for air and our bodied stilled as he spilled into me and my inner walls clamped tight around his throbbing member.**

**"Damnit Sakura you still get to me after 6 years" he said just then they heard the door open and slam shut.**

**"MOMMY????" a voice cried**

**"Oh crap Kenji's home" I cried as Syao looked at me strange**

**"Who's Kenji?" he asked**

**"Your son..."**


End file.
